Kleines Missgeschick und dessen Folge
by Fluffy Hojo
Summary: Naruto hatt ein kleines Missgeschick mit dem Chakra des Fuchsdämons und erschien deswegen beim Training nicht. Sasuke will herausfinden was passiert ist. SasuNaru. COMPLETE.


**Naruto **

**Kleines Missgeschick**

Titel: Kleines Missgeschick

Autor: Aerith-chan / Aeri / BlackAngelAeri

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Disclaimer: Keiner mir, krieg kein Geld, usw.

Kommentar: War nur so ne Idee Oo°

Der Blonde war nun schon über einen Tag in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte alles verdunkelt und die Tür abgeschlossen. Damit auch keiner in seinen Raum kommen konnte. Das würde einfach nur zu peinlich für ihn sein. Draußen hörte er wieder einmal Sakuras Stimme. „Naruto nun mach schon! Oder willst du schon wieder nicht zum Training kommen! Das würde Kakashi sicherlich nicht gefallen…", rief sie durch die Türe hindurch. Naruto blieb ruhig unter seiner Decke versteckt hocken. Auch wenn es ihm etwas freute das sich Sakura darum kümmerte das er zum Training kam. Gut. Er wusste ja nicht dass sie es nur tat damit sie nicht wieder ein noch schwereres Training absolvieren musste.

Denn als Strafe das Naruto gestern nicht zum Training erschienen war, hatte Kakashi ihnen eine gemeine Aufgabe gestellt gehabt. Das wollte sie jetzt vermeiden. Doch auch jetzt gelang es ihr nicht die Tür aufzumachen oder den Blonden auch nur zu bewegen den Raum zu verlassen. Leise seufzte sie und zog enttäuscht von dannen.

Das würde heute wieder ein heiterer Tag werden. Kaum war sie verschwunden tauchte um der Ecke ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren auf. Er hatte gewartet bis das rosahaarige Mädchen endlich von der Tür verschwand. Nun begab er sich seinerseits zu der Türe hinter der Naruto wohnte. Mit einem gelangweilten Blick musterte er sie nachdenklich. Auch er hatte sich Gedanken gemacht warum der Blondschopf nicht zum vortägigen Training erschienen war. Er nutzte doch sonst immer jede Gelegenheit um ihn, Sasuke, zu zeigen wer stärker war. Es war vollkommen untypisch für den Blauäugigen ein Training zu schwänzen. Er klopfte an die Türe, erhielt aber wie erwartet keine Antwort. Rufen würde er ganz sicher nicht, da wusste er schon eine andere Idee. Schnell zog er ein Kunai aus seiner Tasche und begann damit sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen zu machen.

Währenddessen in dem dunklen Raum hinter der Tür. Naruto hörte das Knacken und das Geräusch von Metall welches auf Metall fuhr. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht das Sakura es aufgegeben hatte. Schließlich hatte er doch geglaubt sie weggehen gehört zu haben. Aber jetzt war es offensichtlich das sich da draußen gerade jemand an seinem Türschloss zu schaffen machte. Er schluckte. Nein. Wer auch immer es war. Niemand durfte ihn jetzt so sehen wie er aussah.

Hätte er doch nur nicht in seinem Selbsttraining das Chakra des Fuchsdämons benutzt. Dann würde er jetzt nicht so aussehen wie er es tat. Das war doch so was von peinlich! Er würde nicht ehe er wieder normal aussah aus diesem Zimmer verschwinden. Deshalb verzog er sich auch noch tiefer in der Bettdecke hoffend dass der Besucher dort draußen aufgab zu versuchen hier rein zu kommen. Doch er musste im nächsten Moment feststellen zu viel erhofft zu haben.

Denn im nächsten Moment machte es schon 'Klack' und die Tür schwang auf. Sasuke trat ohne weiteres ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Häufchen Decken auf dem Bett. Eine Augenbraue zog sich nach oben.

„Was machst du da unter den Decken Naruto!", kam es dann auch schlussendlich von dem Schwarzhaarigen und veranlasste ein Zusammenzucken der vielen Decken. Ein seltenes Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen Sasukes. „Geh…geh weg Sasuke… Ich…öhm… bin krank…", gab das Häufchen Decken von sich. Der Eindringling lehnte an der Türe und beobachtete die Bewegungen des Stoffes. „Selbst wenn du krank bist kommst du zum Training.", erwiderte er nur. „Dies…diesmal eben nicht!", gab der versteckte Junge stur zurück. Der Junge an der Türe seufzte und stieß sich von eben dieser ab. Kam somit dem Bett näher. „Ich glaub dir aber nicht dass du krank bist. Komm unter den Decken hervor, Dummkopf." Da hatte er nun schon versucht den Blonden zu provozieren, doch der sonst so aufbrausende Junge reagierte erstaunlicher Weise nicht darauf. „Nein!", rief er nur dumpf unter den Decken hervor. Sasuke seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann war er auch schon an dem Bett heran, griff nach den Decken und zog sie mit einem starken Ruck weg. Was er daraufhin sah ließ ihn erst einmal erstaunt den Atem anhalten. Der Blondschopf saß in der Ecke kauernd auf dem Bett. Doch was Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog war nicht die Tatsache dass der Blonde nur in einem langen Hemd und einer Boxer da hockte, sondern die beiden an den Kopf gelegten orange-roten Fuchsohren und der ebenfalls so farbige, flauschige Fuchsschwanz mit einer weißen Spitze, der sich um die Oberschenkel des Blauäugigen geschlungen hatte. Das hatte ihn eben ganz einfach die Sprache verschlagen.

So wie der Junge sich in der Ecke zu verkriechen versuchte, sah er sogar richtig niedlich aus. Musste sich der Uruchihara sich wieder einmal, wie in den letzten Tagen, eingestehen. Nun setzte der Kleinere einen trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Zufrieden! Jetzt weißt du warum ich nicht zum Training komme…", meinte er schmollend. Was suchte der andere auch hier? Der ließ ihn doch sonst immer in Ruhe. Auch wenn es ihn insgeheim mehr freute als dass Sakura da gewesen war. Der Dunkeläugige Junge sah noch immer schweigend den Schmollenden an. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer seine Sprache wieder zu finden und das zeigte schon wie erstaunt er war. Denn um einen Uruchihara die Sprache zu verschlagen brauchte es schon etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches und DAS war eindeutig Außergewöhnlich!

„Ähm…wie…wie ist denn DAS passiert!", fragte der Dunkelhaarige nun doch etwas verwirrt. Dabei hing sein Blick wie gebannt auf den Körper des Jungen. Nun auch endlich bemerkend WIE er dort saß. Die Boxer saß wesentlich tiefer als es normal gewesen wäre. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass der Fuchsschwanz es nicht erlaubte sie wieder höher zu ziehen ohne ihn einzuquetschen. Schnell sah er zur Seite. Ihm stieg geradezu eine riesige Hitze zu Kopf.

Naruto seufzte und bedeutete seinem Gegenüber sich auf sein Bett zu setzen. Er selbst zog die Beine an den Oberkörper und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Seinen Kopf legte er auf die Knie ab. „Ühm…ich hab trainiert, nach dem typischen Training. Nämlich das Chakra des Fuchsdämons unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Aber das scheint irgendwie schief gegangen zu sein. Ich wurde mitten in der Konzentration von einem Bild abgelenkt und seit dem sehe ich so aus.", am Ende wurde seine Stimme immer leiser und sein Gesicht immer röter, denn WAS für ein Bild ihn abgelenkt hatte verschwieg er.

Die Röte in dem Gesicht des Kleineren entging ihm keineswegs und brachte ihn wieder dazu hinzusehen. Er war gleich noch niedlicher, wie er seine Fuchsohren angelegt hatte, den Fuchsschwanz um seine Beine und der leichten Röte im Gesicht. Naruto wusste nicht WAS für ein Bild ER lieferte. Sasuke war nicht klar wie niedlich der Kleine noch sein konnte. Gut, er hatte schon öfter bemerkt dass hinter dem Idioten ein niedlicher Kerl war. Vor allen wenn der Blonde manchmal so abwesend schaute, als er dachte dass ihn keiner sah. Oder wenn er traurig in die Gegend schaute. Der traurige Blick hätte ihn des Öfteren schon beinahe soweit gehabt den blauäugigen Jungen in die Arme zu nehmen um ihn zu trösten.

Schließlich wusste er selbst wie es war einsam zu sein. Jetzt konnte er sich allerdings nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lag der Junge mit den Fuchsohren auch schon in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Augen erschrocken aufgerissen und beide mit einer unübersehbaren Röte auf den Wangen. „Sa…Sasuke?", nuschelte der Blonde verwirrt. Nicht das ihm die Wärme des anderen Körpers nicht gefiel, doch kam das schon ganz schön überraschend. „Deswegen hättest du dich doch nicht verkriechen brauchen…Ich finde nämlich du siehst niedlich aus…", gestand er schüchtern. Eine Seite die gar nicht zu den sonst so kühl wirkenden Jungen passte. Das fand auch Naruto und sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch. „Äh…wie…wie meinen!", fragte er erstaunt. Sasuke seufzte und sah nun in diese blauen Augen die ihn schüchtern und hoffnungsvoll anstarrten. Moment? Hoffnungsvoll? Er sah noch genauer hin und musste feststellen dass wirklich ein Hoffnungsschimmer vorhanden war.

„Du hast schon…richtig verstanden. Du siehst niedlich aus und wenn ich es recht bedenke gefällt es mir auch wesentlich besser das ich der Einzige bin der dich so sieht. Gut das ich auch unbedingt wissen wollte warum du nicht zum Training gekommen bist.", meinte er dann erklärend und immer noch mit einem seltenen Lächeln auf den Lippen von welchen der Blonde verzaubert wurde. In dem Moment konnte er nicht anders als alles von seinem Missgeschick zu erzählen. „Ich hab dich vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen, als ich die Kontrolle über das Chakra verlor und im nächsten Moment so aussah…", gab er leise zu. Schon wieder oder eher immer noch völlig rot im Gesicht. Das erstaunte den Schwarzhaarigen nun doch etwas. Also hatte er das Richtige in den Augen des Jungen gesehen.

Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Blonden und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Sanft legte er dann seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren. Nur ganz kurz, ehe er ihn wieder in seine Arme zog. Kaum lag Naruto wieder in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen kuschelte er sich nach der ersten Überwältigung dieser Überraschung wieder in die kräftigen Arme. Dieser kurze Kuss sagte mehr als Worte und beide hielten es in diesem Moment auch nicht für nötig dass in Worte zu fassen was sie dem jeweils anderen mit ihrer Geborgenheit gaben. Sasuke strich dabei immer wieder sanft über den Rücken des Kleineren. Auch ohne etwas zu sagen wussten Beide dass sie sich nun immer beistehen würden.

Doch trotz des Wissens, nuschelte Naruto noch ein leises „Ich liebe dich.", ehe er in den warmen, starken Armen des Schwarzhaarigen einschlief. Dieser beugte sich lächelnd hinunter. „Ich dich auch.", flüsterte er dann in eines der Fuchsohren, welche sich nachdem Geständnis wieder zurück verwandelten, genauso wie der Fuchsschwanz verschwand. Sasuke nahm das so hin, lehnte sich zurück und hielt seinen kleinen Fuchs fest in den Armen.


End file.
